


The Mask or Beautiful Stranger

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, First Time, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is a time where one gets to be someone or something they are not. What is it about being behind a mask that makes one lose their inhibitions? Lt. Uhura has pent up frustration regarding her oblivious Commander. It's Halloween and dammit, she's determined to have a little fun, especially with a mysterious masked stranger that has caught her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask or Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or it's characters. This is a work of fiction and not for profit.
> 
> A/N: Upset at the lack of Halloween fic this year (I wanted some costume party sexin') for Spock/McCoy, Kirk/Spock, and Spock/Uhura, instead of waiting for someone to post something, I decided to write something myself. I hope to get around to writing something for the other pairings.

To some, what Nyota Uhura was wearing wouldn’t be considered a Halloween Costume. It wasn’t a witch costume, a kitty or remotely scary. Some would say, the point of Halloween was to be scary but it also gives you one night to be something that you are not. It lets you be mysterious, unknown and that is what Nyota was going for. Many of the costume party goers stopped in their tracks when Nyota walked into the grand hall where the party was being held. She stopped in the door way, momentarily self-conscious. It was gone within an instant and the whole room seemingly followed her with their eyes as she walked around.

She stood out like a flower in a desert, a red flower. Nyota wore a beautiful red Venetian style dress but not as lavish as the ones you would see at Carnevale. It was simple yet elegant with a silk corset top, trimmed in gold with a slimming, yet flowing dress that ruffled on the side and reached to the floor. She was a distraction from head to toe. Her hair was done up with curls and the upper half of her face was covered by a red, gold, and black Venetian mask with feathers as accents. The mask drew attention to her face and her lips, which were a lovely shade of red. Gold dangling earrings matched the gold around her exposed neck line and stopped at her cleavage.

Various guys in costume, some not, asked her to dance and some offered her drinks. She politely turned each one of them down. They just didn’t have that charm, that charisma to get her attention. Not like she expected much from a Halloween party where it was mandatory for the command staff to attend. Speaking of the command staff, she saw Kirk as a Cowboy, Bones as a Vampire, Scotty as a Knight but she hadn’t seen Spock. She was curious as to what he would dress as since being dressed up was also mandatory to. Kirk said it would increase morale, which made no sense to her since the party was thrown at Starfleet and not on the ship.

Nyota bobbed and weaved through the crowd of dancers in effort to make her way to the side of the room. Just when she least expected it, a white gloved hand captured her hand and she found herself being spun against someone’s chest. Figuring it was one of the crew, only one of them would have the guts to do something so bold, probably Sulu just clowning around, she allowed herself to be handled. She gasped when her eyes finally met the stranger’s face. He wore a black suit. Everything was black from his shirt, pants and even his shoes except for his white gloves he wore. He was wearing a mask similar to hers yet his was all black and no feathers. She wondered if he was the Green Hornet’s side-kick Kato or someone else. Thinking it would be rude to ask, she decided against asking anything. Instead, she found herself utterly distracted by his deep brown eyes and the shape of his lips.

“I don’t believe we have met.” She said as he guided her on the dance floor. Nyota canted her head to the side when he didn’t answer yet smiled as he continued to lead their dance. "Figures a slow song would be playing." She thought to herself. This was something else she didn’t mind. It had nothing to do with the sexy mysterious stranger or his strong hands now on her hips. That is what she told herself anyway. This was Halloween. No one seemed to know who she was and that’s when she decided “the hell with it.” Whoever this handsome stranger was, she was going to have fun and didn’t care what he thought. If he didn’t like it, he can just find a new dance partner. Surprisingly enough, when the fast music came on, he didn’t leave. He didn’t even leave when she laced her fingers around his neck and seductively rubbed against him to the music. In fact, he pulled her close by the hips and rubbed back in tune. Whoever he was, he wasn't shy.

She felt so confident under his intense stare. She felt like she could do anything, do things she normally wouldn’t do. This wasn’t a normal night after all. Nyota leaned in closer and nuzzled his neck. Curiously, she stuck out her tongue and licked the skin she was exposed to. Whoever he was smelled wonderful. It had been so long since she was with a man. Working on that ship was frustrating, sexually frustrating. Working so closely with her Commander usually had her burning through sexual toys on a frequent basis. Of course, he was oblivious to her attraction to him, which made things all the more nerve-racking. Nyota reached his ear lobe, nuzzled it with the tip of her nose, tilted up her head even more and gently took it in between her teeth. She pulled before giving it a playful lick. In her head, she thought about how she always wanted to lick Spock’s ears. She loved his ears. She thought about all the other places she wanted to lick on Spock’s body and have him lick on hers.

Nyota stopped when she realized they weren’t moving anymore. The music was still playing and people were still dancing all around them. She tilted her head back and stared into unreadable eyes. Her breath hitched when he grabbed her hand and almost dragged her out of the hall. Due to wearing boots all the time, keeping up in heeled shoes was not a problem. He led her to a secluded spot on the side of the building, nestled between some bushes. He pinned her to the wall and gave no warning before he devoured her mouth with his own. The kiss was savage, if that made any sense and she was all for it. She kissed him back, letting lose all of her pent up frustration.

The masked stranger kneeled down and lifted up her dress. She held it for him at her waist as he took off her panties and spread her legs. Nyota leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She licked her lips and waited for him. She hummed loudly in appreciation when she felt his hot tongue lick in between her lips. It was hard to keep her mouth shut and not be heard when the stranger licked viciously at her pussy. She idly wondered if it had been a while for him too. He was licking like a greedy man who had just stuck gold. His tongue was so fucking hot as it pressed and flickered inside of her. She was finding it harder to breathe with each flick on her clit and suppressed moan. She wondered what it would be like if it were Spock licking her instead of the handsome stranger. She wondered what his tongue would feel like and if it would feel just as hot, if not hotter.

Nyota bit her bottom lip and moaned as she tried not to squirm. She wanted Spock. She wanted Spock in every way that she could have him. Nyota didn’t dare open her eyes. She wanted to keep pretending that it was Spock down there, Spock down there tongue fucking the hell out of her pussy. She wanted to pretend that she was mere moments away from feeling Spock’s dick slide inside of her, fucking her against the wall in her dress. The fantasy of Spock still dressed in his uniform except for his hard cock through the opening of his fly, fucking her in the turbolift was the thought she clung to as she came against the strangers mouth.

She opened her eyes and found him standing and staring back at her. She wanted him to do more, fuck she wanted him to do so much more. There was more pretending to do. “I want you.” She whispered to him. He took her hand, gently kissed her wrist and shook his head “no.” He then kissed her hand and led her back to the party once she checked over her looks. He took a bow at the doors but didn’t go inside. Before she could ask, he kissed her on the cheek and turned, walking away in the opposite direction with his hands behind his back. She arched a brow and went inside.

Everyone was talking about how much fun they had Halloween night when they were all aboard the ship the next day. Nyota didn’t go into details about her night, only that she had a good time. Spock was busy as usual and she didn’t see him once throughout her shift. She wanted to ask how his night was and what he dressed up as. It had been a week and she couldn’t get a single moment to have somewhat of a conversation with him due to him being so busy. He was never around her for a long period of time even when they were on the same shift.

Once her shift finally ended one day, she stepped into the turbolift to go to the floor where her quarters were located. She turned around and saw Spock enter in behind her. She gave him a nod and pressed the button to close the door.

“Greetings, Commander.” She said politely.

“Greetings, Lieutenant. I suspect your Halloween went well?” He asked.

“It did, Commander. What about you? How was yours?”

“Eventful.” He replied. She opened her mouth to ask him about his costume when he spoke before she got a chance. “Lieutenant, if you don’t mind, would you come with me? There is something I must show you.”

“Yes, Commander.” She said, matching his official tone and watched as he changed the lift's destination. It looked like personal conversation was going to be put on hold yet again.

In silence, they walked one behind the other to Spock’s quarters. The door opened and Spock stepped aside to allow her to go in first. It was the first time she had been inside his living quarters. She took a moment to look around; admiring the Vulcan art found throughout the room and the various Vulcan texts he had upon his shelves. She turned around to see Spock walking to a desk. He opened a drawer and took out a box. He sat it on the desk and looked at her.

“Ms. Uhura, I am sorry for avoiding you for as long as I have. I have been finding it hard to control myself around you and for that, I apologize.”

Nyota looked at him confused. “Commander, what are you talking about?” She asked.

Her eyes followed the movements of his hands. Not taking his eyes off of hers, he opened the box and reached inside. Slowly, he brought the mask to his face and tied it on. Nyota gasped and froze in place. After a period of silence, he spoke.

“I can still taste you. Your fantasies play vividly in my mind. I did not want to risk being around you until I could properly control myself around you.”

“Why? What would you have done?” She asked when she finally found her voice.

“I would have claimed you at your station and not care if anyone was present. I would have bent you over and fucked you relentlessly and when I was completed, I would have fucked you all over again.”

With the mask still on, me made his way around the desk and slowly drew closer to her like a predator stalking his prey. She stood her ground and tilted her head up when he stopped stood before her, close enough that she could feel the heat emanating from his body.

“Do you always talk like that?” She asked. Of all questions, she did not expect that to be her first. It just kind of came out that way.

“I do not. Yet, I believe it is because of the mask. Being behind it gives me the illusion that I can say things I normally won’t say.” He moved closer to her lips as if he was going to kiss her and spoke once more. “Do things I normally wouldn’t do.” Nyota closed her eyes and Spock took her breath away with a deep kiss. His hands moved down and cupped her ass. She gasped into his mouth when he picked her up and led her to his bed. She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him back into the kiss when he lay down on top of her.

He felt massive, pressed between her thighs. He teased her by humping against her pussy as he placed kisses along her neck. A hand roamed down her side and leg, sliding her skirt above her hips when it made it's way back up. She dug her nails into his back as he pressed his clothed cock against her pussy that was soaking through her panties.

“Spock, please.” She whispered, arching her back and pressing her breast into his chest. Spock reached down in between their bodies and rubbed her pussy through her panties with his thumb.

“Tell me what you need.” He said. He didn’t stop his movements. He kept pressing and doing circles with this thumb against her pussy. She was finding it hard to speak. “Tell me. Tell me Nyota.” Not waiting for her to answer, he moved her panties to the side and touched her pussy with his bare hands. She moaned again and arched under his touch. In her mind, she played out his next moves. Rather than tell him, she showed him what she wanted him to do next. Without taking off her boots, he pulled down her panties and kneeled in between her knees. She opened her eyes and he looked back at her through the mask, slowly undoing his pants. He didn’t take his eyes off her as he freed his hard cock. He licked his lips and ran his hand down his shaft, smearing the pre-cum around the head with his thumb.

“Come here.” She said and reached out to him. He leaned down, just close enough to press his cock against her pussy but not go inside. Holding it at length, he rubbed it between her legs as if it were his tongue licking her like before. He licked her opening, flickering and circling the head of his cock against it. She squirmed and moaned, trying to move her body closer to slide him inside. He held his cock and glided it up against her, tapping it rapidly against her clit as if it were his tongue flickering against her. She was going to cum just from that and at the moment she thought that she was going to go over the edge, he stopped.

“I want to feel you cum with my cock inside of you, Nyota. Do you understand?” He asked, his voice showing signs of strain. His control must have been gradually slipping.

“Yes, yes Spock. Please, fuck me now. I need…” Her words were cut off due to him grabbing her hips, sliding her down the bed and more against him. He slowly slid his cock deep inside of her until his balls brushed up against her ass. He wanted to take it slow. He wanted to drag every moment out but her warmth, squeezing around his cock was unbearable. He needed this as much as she did. Before Halloween, he had no idea their attraction was mutual. He spent longer amounts of time meditating to keep his sexual urges at bay. Now, she was under him, his cock buried deep within her and he was NOT going to hold back.

With the firm grip still on her hips, he slammed his massive cock over and over again into her hot wet pussy. He cataloged every moan she made, each imprint of her finger nails as they dug into his thighs and the way his cock would glisten from her juices every time he slid out. He leaned down, elevating her bottom to an angle and continued to fuck her. The sounds of their slapping bodies, their combined quick breaths and her moans filled his ears. Spock stopped to allow Nyota to take off his shirt. Once overhead, she threw it to the floor. The mask became lose and she reached behind his head to untie it. He stopped her hand by covering it gently with his own. She caressed his hand with her thumb.

“You don’t need it anymore.” She whispered. He lowered his hand and allowed her to untie it. “You don’t…” She missed putting it on the nightstand completely. Spock pinned her hands above her head, making her drop the mask to the floor, and fucked her savagely as he had did before. He moaned and growled into her ear. He claimed her mouth over and over again just like he claimed her pussy with his cock. She would cum; he would slow down until she recovered, then he'd fuck her to orgasm all over again. Whatever frustration she was feeling, he must have been going through it tenfold due to how he was fucking her. The orgasm coming on felt like the big one. Nyota felt as if she wouldn’t be able to cum again after this one.

“Spock! Spock!” She cried out.

“I am with you Nyota! I am with you!” He shouted and was brought to his own climax by the orgasm rocking her body. The way she arched her body, eyes open wide, parted lips, and her sweat damp hair all over his pillow was by far the most beautiful thing Spock had ever seen. She belonged there, with him, sharing is bed. Nyota’s body went limp against the bed and her breathing became relaxed and deep as she closed her eyes. Spock propped himself up upon his elbows so that his full weight wasn’t pressed on top of her body and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him.

“I had no idea it was you at the party…but I was hoping it was.” She said. She ran her fingers through his hair and then stroked the outer shell of his ear with her thumb.

“I recognized you the moment I first saw you. You were bewitching, enchanting and I found myself unable to resist you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” She said and pulled him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Pic of mask  
> 
> 
> Pics of dress (not exactly what I had in mind but based off of these)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
